Craftian federal election, 2016
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Oliver Hen-Ji | Bob Ching | Roy Leonard |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 May 2013 | 16 December 2010 | 8 April 2015 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Foley, MY | Ipsland, WC | Marylands, JL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 15 seats, 16.34% | 26 seats, 28.28% | 16 seats, 17.88% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 29 | 20 | 19 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 14 | 6 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 596,181 | 418,093 | 379,558 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 31.87% | 22.35% | 20.29% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 15.03% | 5.93% | 2.41% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%"| |- ! align="left"|Leader | James Traves | Tim Bergensten | |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Liberal | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 20 May 2014 | 13 September 2010 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wawanakwa, KT | List | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 24 seats, 27.64% | 5 seats, 5.51% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 14 | 8 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 10 | 3 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 274,239 | 167,237 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 14.66% | 8.94% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 12.98% | 3.43% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (29):' }| } | }} Reform (29) Supported by (22): }| } | }} Conservative (14) }| } | }} Liberal (8) Opposition (39): }| } | }} Mojang (20) }| } | }} United (19) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Bob Ching Mojang | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Oliver Hen-Ji Reform |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 10 September 2016 to elect the members of the 11th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centrist Mojang Democratic Party government, led by Prime Minister Bob Ching, was defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Reform Party, led by Oliver Hen-Ji. The Reform Party formed a 'free-market coalition' with the centre-right Craftian Conservative Party and centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|596,181 | align="right"|31.87 | | align="right"| 15.03 | align="right"|19 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|29 | align="right"| 14 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|418,093 | align="right"|22.35 | | align="right"| 5.93 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|20 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|379,558 | align="right"|20.29 | | align="right"| 2.41 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|19 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|274,239 | align="right"|14.66 | | align="right"| 12.98 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|14 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|167,237 | align="right"|8.94 | | align="right"| 3.43 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 3 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|35,356 | align="right"|1.89 | | align="right"| 0.89 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|1,870,664 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|60 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|90 | |} }} }}